


Elixir

by idiotchosen (Seira_g)



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seira_g/pseuds/idiotchosen
Summary: Lloyd throws caution to the wind and drinks an unmarked potion with unknown effects. What could possibly go wrong?





	Elixir

**Author's Note:**

> It was only a matter of time before I wrote something smutty for this fandom, really. It's my first time writing a more... traditional sex scene in a VERY long time, though. I know the concept itself has been done to death, but it's a personal favorite trope of mine, and I don't think I've seen one for this pairing, so you know what, full speed ahead.

            It felt like the two of them had been fighting for hours. Every few steps Zelos and Lloyd took, a new wave of bandits or monsters would stop them dead in their tracks, and they would be forced to draw their blades yet again. They could see that the sun had set long ago, but there had been no time for them to set up camp. Both of the swordsmen were approaching their limits, and Zelos sighed dramatically after taking down what he assumed was the last of that group of enemies.

            “Lloyd, are you _sure_ we’re going to find an exsphere at the end of all this? We’ve been out here for days, and nothing has turned up.”

            “You heard what the people back in town said,” Lloyd responded, breathing heavily from the exertion of their battle. “There’s something in the Fooji Mountains that people are fighting over, and it’s been causing a lot of trouble. Even if it turns out that it’s not an exsphere, we can’t just sit back and let them suffer.”

            Zelos couldn’t help but give in to his companion’s determined expression. “I know, I know. Honestly, Bud, you haven’t changed a bit, have you? Always rushing in to play the hero.” He had meant it half as a joke, but he still earned himself a playful smack on the arm from Lloyd.

            “Anyways, with how many bandits we’ve been running into today, I wouldn’t be surprised if we were getting close.” Lloyd glanced around at their surroundings, squinting a bit through the darkness, then pointed straight ahead. “Why don’t we rest up in that cave over there? We should have cleared out most of the enemies in the area by now.” Zelos wasn’t about to protest, and the two of them went over to the cave, practically dragging their tired bodies to shelter. They barely managed to get their sleeping bags out before falling into a deep sleep.

                                     XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            The next morning, Lloyd was the first to awaken. With a large stretch and a yawn, he sat up and looked to his left, where Zelos was still snoring softly. He considered waking him, but decided against it, remembering how tired both of them had been the night before. Instead he gazed sleepily at the man next to him, noting how the vibrant red of his hair seemed to glimmer in the rays of sun shining in through the entrance of the cave. Lloyd had found himself doing that a lot lately, just… staring. Had Zelos always been so captivating?

            Eventually, Zelos stirred, and it felt to Lloyd as though a spell had been broken. Zelos’s eyes blinked open, and he rubbed at them half-heartedly as he slowly rose to a sitting position. “Mornin’,” he mumbled. “You just wake up too?”

            “Uh… yeah,” Lloyd said. There was no way he was going to admit to being too entranced to wake Zelos up, so he decided to change the subject. “How about we eat some breakfast, then look around this cave a little bit? Since we’re already here and all.”

            “Sounds like a plan,” Zelos responded, and with that, the two idly chatted as they prepared to start their adventure for the day, mostly complaining about how tired and sore they still were from the day before. After a quick meal of coffee and eggs, they packed up their things and began exploring the cave.

            It only took them a few minutes of wandering in a straight line before they hit a dead end, with no other paths to take. Loudly declaring the entire side trip a waste of time, Zelos turned around and started walking back the way they came. Lloyd started to follow him, but then, out of the corner of his eye, saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

            “Hey, hang on a second,” he called out. “Isn’t that a treasure chest?” Zelos turned around, and looked in the direction Lloyd was pointing. It was hidden behind some large rocks, but it was, without a doubt, a treasure chest.

            “Nice catch, Lloyd!” Zelos grinned, and the two of them scrambled over to see what it was they had found. Upon opening the chest, they were greeted with the sight of a crystal clear, smooth bottle, filled with some sort of transparent, light pink liquid.

           “A potion, hm?” Zelos muttered, examining the bottle closely. “Can’t say I’ve ever seen one this color before, though… I wonder what it does?” Lloyd shrugged in response. “Hang on, there’s something engraved on the inside of the chest. _Drink this potion and you’ll find, happiness in both body and mind?_ What’s that supposed to mean?”

            Lloyd looked thoughtful for a moment. “I don’t really get it, but I don’t think it’s anything bad. Here, hand me the bottle.” Zelos complied, and handed the bottle over. Lloyd unscrewed the cap and tentatively sniffed the liquid. “It doesn’t smell too bad, either… why don’t we give it a shot?”

            Zelos stared at Lloyd. “You know, Bud, you’ve had some crazy ideas in the past, but this is on a whole new level. An unknown potion, in a heavily guarded and hidden location, with some cryptic writing to go along with it? How does this not scream ‘suspicious’ to you?”

            “I mean, you have a point, but I really don’t get a bad feeling from it. I feel like something good will happen if I drink it, actually. Here, you don’t have to drink any of it if you don’t want to.”

            Zelos took a step backwards. “Yeah, uh, I’ll _definitely_ pass.” Lloyd shrugged as if to say “your loss,” and without a word, he took a sip of the potion. Then another. And another, until the entire bottle had been drained.

            A few moments passed in silence, as both men waited for something, anything, to happen. “So? Do you feel anything?” Zelos asked after a minute. “You haven’t dropped dead yet, so I _guess_ that’s a good sign…”

            “No, not really,” Lloyd said, clearly disappointed. “My body feels a little bit warmer, but otherwise I feel exactly the same.”

            “Hm.” Zelos placed a hand on Lloyd’s forehead. “Well, you don’t seem to have a fever or anything, so I guess it’s fine. Anyways, we should get going. I was thinking, maybe we should go back to town and stock up on supplies. Maybe get a few clues about where to look next.”

            “Huh? Oh… yeah, that sounds good,” Lloyd said after a moment. There was no way he was going to tell Zelos that when he touched him, it only made the heat he was feeling skyrocket. The good feeling Lloyd had was going downhill, and fast.

                                                            XXXXXXXXXXX

            Some time passed, and Lloyd and Zelos had made it about halfway down the mountain. The heat in Lloyd’s body hadn’t subsided at all—if anything, it had only gotten worse, to the point where it was hard for Lloyd to focus on anything else. It seemed to mainly be focused in his abdomen, but it radiated throughout his entire body, weakening his legs and fogging up his mind. Fortunately, they weren’t running into nearly as many monsters as before, and what they did encounter was weak enough that they could be disposed of in a hit or two.

            “—oyd.”

            “Lloyd! Hey, are you listening?”

            “Huh?” Lloyd’s head snapped up from the daze it had been in, only to see Zelos standing right in front of him. “Oh… sorry, I guess I must be more tired than I thought. What were you saying?”

            Zelos frowned. “You’ve been pretty off for a while now. Are you sure you’re okay? It’s still kind of early, but maybe we should call it a day here.”

            “No, I’m fine,” Lloyd insisted. “Besides, we only have a little while to go until we reach Meltokio.”

            “Well, if you’re sure, I guess we can keep going. Just let me know if you need to rest or anything, okay?” Zelos reached out a hand to tap Lloyd on the shoulder. “No point in travelling if you’re too tired to hold a sword,” he joked.

            As soon as Zelos made contact with his shoulder, it was like something snapped inside of Lloyd. The heat building inside of him reached a fever pitch, and all of a sudden, it felt like all of the blood in his body was rushing to a single point in his lower body. Suddenly, Lloyd was all too conscious of the warmth of Zelos’s hand, even through his clothes, and the minty scent of the shampoo he insisted on using. All of his senses felt heightened, and all of them were laser-focused on the man in front of him.

            _Oh no._

            “A-actually, Zelos, I think I’m going to run to that bush and pee real quick,” Lloyd stammered, praying that his friend didn’t look down and see the rising bulge in Lloyd’s pants. He wanted to smack himself for how dumb he sounded, but right now was an emergency, so he would have to let it go.

            “Huh? Alright,” Zelos said, but Lloyd didn’t stick around to hear his response. He practically dove into the nearest bush and began fumbling with his belt.

 Somehow, he managed to slip his pants and underwear down, and he hissed as the cool air hit his erection. Without wasting a second, Lloyd started running a hand over it, groaning at the heightened stimulation his touch brought. He had done this before, of course, but… it had never felt quite like _this._ After only a couple of pumps of his hand, he found himself struggling not to moan too loudly—he did _not_ need Zelos to come over and see what he was doing. He would never hear the end of it. But the feeling was so intense, so overwhelming, that he found himself biting down on his lower lip just to keep quiet. The pace of his hand’s movements quickened, and he began thrusting up into his hand. It only took a few moments of this for him to come, finally letting go and moaning as he rode his orgasm.

Lloyd had thought that would be enough to take care of his… _problem_ , but to his dismay, he looked down at his crotch, and it was still ready for action. Lloyd sighed in frustration, reaching for his cock again, but before he could start on round two, he heard a voice that stopped him dead in his tracks.

“Lloyd? I heard your voice, did something hap—“ Zelos paused. “ _Oh.”_

            “Z-Zelos!” Lloyd scrambled to cover himself up, still somehow clinging to the vain hope that maybe his friend hadn’t caught him in the act. “D-don’t mind me, I was just, uh… y’know…”

            “Masturbating?” When Lloyd didn’t respond straight away, Zelos sighed, and knelt down next to him. “You’ve been acting a little bit off since you drank that potion earlier, but I didn’t think it was because of this. It must have been an aphrodisiac or something.”

            The instant Zelos drew closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, Lloyd had to stifle another moan. He was fixated on the way Zelos’s lips moved as he spoke, and he idly wondered how good it would feel to have those lips wrapped around his—

            Lloyd shook his head. This was Zelos he was imagining. _Zelos_. His best friend, who was outspokenly interested in women and women alone. And sure, Lloyd had caught himself staring at him a few times, but he was no different. He was absolutely, positively, _not_ attracted to Zelos.

            …Right?

            A long silence passed between the two of them. Zelos, for once, looked unsure of what to say. Lloyd, meanwhile, was busy wrestling with the sudden urges that were overtaking him more and more, the closer Zelos got. At that moment, he didn’t care _who_ it was, he _needed_ to take the man next to him and fuck him senseless, to satisfy that awful _heat_ inside of him—

            “I’ll help you, if you want.” Time froze to a halt. Lloyd stared at Zelos, lips parted in shock. He searched the Chosen’s eyes for any hint of his usual humor, waited for him to say that he was joking. But he was met with nothing besides serious, cold determination. Zelos was really willing to do this with him. Whether it was simply out of a desire to help a friend or something more, Lloyd had no idea, but what he did know was that there was no more time to waste. He had never been so hard or hot or _frustrated_ in his entire life, and if Zelos was offering himself up, then…

            “Please,” he half-whispered and half-moaned. The desperation in his voice was palpable. “Please, Zelos.” That was more than enough for Zelos, and as though a switch had been flipped deep within him, Zelos gently pushed Lloyd onto his back and positioned himself between his legs.

            “Don’t worry,” Zelos murmured, “you’re in _very_ capable hands.” And without another word, he took the head of Lloyd’s penis into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip.

            It felt like fireworks were going off in Lloyd’s mind. Zelos took his cock in further, and it took all Lloyd had not to come right then and there in Zelos’s mouth. He moaned loudly and gripped without thinking at Zelos’s hair, the same hair he had been admiring just a short while ago. Zelos winced a bit at the sudden sharp pain, but nevertheless kept sucking, moving his tongue up and down the length of Lloyd’s shaft and stopping intermittently to take the whole thing into his mouth and suck, hard. His technique was remarkable, and through the haze in his mind, Lloyd wondered whether he had ever done this before, or if he was just following what he would want done to him. He didn’t think he would have the courage to ask him later, though.

            Finally, Lloyd couldn’t take it anymore. He felt all the muscles in his abdomen tightening up, and he knew he was about to come again. With a deep moan, Lloyd threw his head back and started thrusting instinctively into Zelos’s mouth. Zelos placed a hand on Lloyd’s thigh, pressing it down against the ground, and gave one last suck before pulling Lloyd’s dick out of his mouth right as he came, salty white fluid shooting out from the tip. There wasn’t a huge amount since Lloyd had already come once, but there was still enough that it hit Zelos’s face and mixed in with his hair.

            “Sorry,” Lloyd said, panting.

            “Don’t mention it, it comes with the territory. Anyways, you feeling any better yet?” Lloyd groaned in response.

            “It’s still… really hot,” he finally muttered. And sure enough, his dick was showing no signs of settling down, even after coming twice. “Zelos, please, I need you to—“ Zelos put a finger to Lloyd’s lips, stopping him from completing his sentence.

            “Relax, Bud. I’ll take care of everything, so just sit back and enjoy it.” With those words, Zelos undid his belt and slipped down his pants. To Lloyd’s surprise, he was already fairly hard—it couldn’t have been from giving Lloyd a blowjob, could it? Had he actually been _enjoying_ it? Lloyd shook his head back and forth. There was no way that was it.

            Grunting a bit, Zelos straddled Lloyd’s hips, and began lining his backside up with Lloyd’s cock. As soon as he found the perfect angle, he started to insert Lloyd into himself, gritting his teeth against the pain. Zelos continued to sink down until Lloyd was all the way in, then looked down at his partner. Lloyd looked like he was in absolute ecstasy, and the moans escaping his lips were doing nothing to disprove that claim.

            “Zelos, you’re so… _ngh_ … tight…” Zelos didn’t respond, only let out a moan of his own. Lloyd could feel the walls of Zelos’s asshole clenching around his length. It was a feeling even more intense than the blowjob he had just received, and Lloyd was past the point of thinking straight, any restraint he had previously felt erased by how _good_ it felt being inside of his best friend. His eyes were screwed shut, but he could imagine Zelos’s expression as he started to involuntarily thrust up into him. Zelos responded by moving his own hips in time with Lloyd’s, screaming Lloyd’s name as he managed to hit that spot deep inside of him that made all the pain worth it. Both of them were lost in both their own pleasure and that of the other, as Lloyd began stroking Zelos’s cock roughly with a gloved hand. It was clear that both of them were reaching their limits.

            Zelos was the first to come, his head thrown back as he blew his load all over Lloyd’s chest. Lloyd wasn’t far behind him, though, and everything faded to black as he came for the third time that day, deep inside of Zelos.

                                    XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            “…Nnn…” The next thing Lloyd knew, he was surrounded by the soft warmth of fine cotton sheets and a thick comforter. His eyes still bleary from sleep, he glanced around at his surroundings. He recognized the room immediately as one of the many guest rooms in Zelos’s mansion.

            “I see you’re finally awake. That’s good.” Lloyd jumped slightly at the sudden voice, but relaxed when he recognized it as belonging to Zelos. “How are you feeling?”

            “I _think_ I’m back to normal.” It was the truth—the heat he had felt before had all but disappeared entirely, and his thoughts were completely clear again. “Thanks to, uh… well, you know.” Lloyd’s face flushed red as he remembered what had happened.

            An awkward silence passed between the two of them. Neither one wanted to talk about it, but they both had it on their minds, and knew that the other knew it.

            “We can just forget about all of this, if you want,” Lloyd finally said, speaking quickly. “It was just a bad set of circumstances, we did what we had to do, and it’s over, so we can move o—“

            “Lloyd.” An uncharacteristically serious voice from Zelos stopped him dead in his tracks. “That’s, um. That’s actually something I wanted to talk to you about.” Lloyd immediately felt a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach.

            “W-what do you mean?”

            “I’m going to be blunt with you, Bud. I’ve had sex with other people before, but I have _never_ enjoyed it as much as I did back there.”

            Lloyd’s heart skipped a beat. “So… what are you trying to say?”

           “I’m trying to say that I think I like you as more than just a friend, Lloyd. This isn’t how I wanted to tell you, but I’ve had feelings for you for a while now.” He paused. “This isn’t just me flirting, either. I’m being completely serious right now.”

            Lloyd swallowed. He could tell from the intense look in Zelos’s eyes that he was telling the truth, and that, out of fairness, he should do the same. So instead of responding with words, he sat up, climbed out of bed, and pulled Zelos into an embrace.

            “Lloyd…”

            “Let’s just stay like this for a little while, okay?” Lloyd smiled. “That’s my answer.”

            And neither of them said anything for a long time after that. But in the back of his mind, Lloyd couldn’t help but think, _That inscription was right. The potion did bring me happiness._

           

           

           

 


End file.
